


Motivation In Motion: Part 2

by theianitor



Series: Motivation In Motion [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Drinking, Foursome, M/M, Shameless Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/pseuds/theianitor
Summary: Jenson, Nico, Sebastian, and Kimi make it back to the hotel after their night out. What happened after Nico and Seb had worked so hard to get their boyfriends's attentions?(I decided it was time to add the second chapter of Motivation in Motion. Someone recently posted a "tribute" to my fic, with very similar features, and it made me realize I should finish this WIP.)





	Motivation In Motion: Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> I decided it was time to add the second chapter of Motivation in Motion. Someone recently posted a "tribute" to my fic, featuring a couple of drivers dancing together to seduce their boyfriends, and it made me realize I should finish this WIP. I hope you all enjoy the continuation of the fun Jenson, Nico, Kimi, and Sebastian were having, in this update.

The ride back to the hotel was uneventful. Or rather, it was uneventful apart from Jenson not being able to keep his hands off of Nico, a sentiment shared by Sebastian, who had placed himself in Kimi’s lap as soon as they had gotten in, and had started trying to unbutton Nico’s shirt again at about the same time. Jenson carefully put his hand on top of Kimi’s, the gesture meant to make sure that he was fine with Nico and Seb, with all of what was going on, with what had happened and with what still might happen. Kimi had an inscrutable look on his face as he looked Jenson up and down and then, holding on to Seb still wiggling around on his lap, he leaned forward and gave Jenson a quick kiss. It was short enough to mean nothing, a drunken joke, but Nico and Seb still cheered and laughed. They all had years of practice and habit when it came to sneaking around and being careful. Tonight none of them cared.

As soon as they got out however, the cool night air seemed to sober them all slightly. Nico looked curiously at Seb and Kimi. Seb was still pretty drunk, and Kimi was a bit easier to read than usual. His usually impassive armor had cracked a bit and he kept looking at Seb with loving warmth in his eyes – that, and something more. It seemed Nico’s promise to get Seb laid would be fulfilled, no problem. Still, both of them kept glancing at himself and Jenson. Kimi was being quite discreet about it; Sebastian was drunk and obvious. Nico had of course given it some thought, this wondrous possibility, and he only had to give Jenson a look to realize he’d been thinking about it too.

“Anyone up for a nightcap?” Jenson asked, skipping a few steps and hopping on to the wall around the fountain outside the hotel. Nico said “yes” and nodded, Kimi shrugged and made a noise as if to say “why not”. Sebastian looked overjoyed.

“Me!” he said, taking a leap towards Jenson with his arms outstretched.

“Seb, no!” Jenson yelled, but it was too late. Sebastian balanced on the wall for barely a second before they both toppled into the fountain. They came out in a flailing, laughing mess of limbs, both soaking. When hotel security looked like they might be taking an interest in them, Nico suggested it was time to head inside before anybody got cold.

 

Without saying anything about it they made their way up to Nico and Jenson’s room and as soon as they got in, Jenson started taking off his soaked pants.

“Come on, I’ll get you a towel,” Nico said, taking Sebastian by the hand and leading him like he had done when they got onto the dancefloor, only now into something slightly more dangerous. Jenson and Kimi both watched the door close behind them and then looked at each other.

“Drink?” Jenson said, stepping out of his jeans and hanging them over a chair. Kimi nodded.

“Are you going to put on pants?” he asked, accepting a beer from the fridge.

“Do I need to?”

“I suppose that kind of depends on what is going to happen.”

“Well,” Jenson said, pausing to open his own bottle and quickly suck up the foam that started making its way out, “I think what happens is up to you two.”

Kimi nodded thoughtfully. Seb and Nico had looked very good together, but...

“Besides,” Jenson said, pulling his soaking shirt off and rousing Kimi from his thoughts, “what do you _think_ they’re doing in there?”

 

\--

 

Between the cold evening air and his dip in the fountain, Sebastian was definitely a bit more sober now. Still, he accepted a towel from Nico and took off his shirt and pants without question.

“You can have one of the robes, we haven’t used them,” Nico said, holding a folded white hotel robe. “You might want to take your underwear off too?”

Sebastian looked at him hesitantly.

“Put the robe on and take them off underneath, I won’t look.” Nico smiled and unfolded the robe, holding it out to help Sebastian put it on. When he had gotten both his arms into it, Nico pulled him close and hugged him from behind.

“Soft,” he said, nuzzling Seb’s neck. He rubbed his hands over the robe and then opened it a little, sliding his hands down Seb’s chest again. It was very different, Seb thought, being touched when it was just the two of them. On the dancefloor it had been for show, for a laugh. When Nico kept going further down, over Sebastian’s stomach and to the waistband of his underwear, Seb realized he’d shut his eyes. He looked up and met Nico’s eyes in the mirror in front of them.

“We look good together,” Nico said, smiling over Seb’s shoulder. Without breaking eye-contact he kissed Seb’s neck, moving up to give his earlobe a playful flick of his tongue. Seb gasped.

“Jense really likes that too.” Nico’s smile was slightly more wicked as he said it, his fingers pressing in a little tighter at Seb’s hips. “You’re a pretty good dancer.”

“You’re better,” Sebastian said, and thinking back to what they had done out on the dancefloor, how they must have looked, made it feel impossible to drop Nico’s gaze. “I just followed...”

“I had good motivation,” Nico whispered, close enough that his lips touched Seb’s ear, his breath tickling. “So did you, I think?”

Seb felt a heat come over his skin that had nothing to do with the fluffy robe. Nico had promised he would get laid, that Kimi would take him home and ‘ravage’ him. The way Kimi had looked at him, at them, Sebastian was sure that Nico had been right. If he left with Kimi now, it would be exactly as Nico had said it would. But if he stayed...

“Still,” Nico said, his hands gently tugging at Seb’s waistband, as if checking if he was about to be stopped. When he wasn’t, he slowly peeled the last item of clothing down, crouching behind Seb to pull his underwear all the way off. Then he stood back up and looked back into Seb’s eyes in the mirror again. Seb glanced down at himself, but Nico didn’t look, and he didn’t touch Seb there, he went back to stroking his sides through the robe, almost like he was trying to heat him up. “I think we can do better, no?”

Warm hands slid back over Seb’s chest and an even warmer mouth kissed its way up his neck. Seb tilted his head, allowing Nico better access, and tried to get hold of some part of Nico behind him, to pull him closer. He moaned, and only then did he realize what was happening. He took hold of Nico’s hands.

“How...” he started saying the first thing that came to his mind, but he had to stop. His mouth was dry and he hadn’t noticed. “How do you... dare?”

Nico smirked, putting his arms around him and hugging him again. It felt nice and close.

“I don’t think of it as daring, I’m just getting what I want.” He gave Seb one more kiss on the neck. “What do _you_ want, Sebastian?”

“I want...” he said, but stopped again. A small part of him wanted to say that he wanted to leave with Kimi, write it all up as a fun night of drinking and some silly games. Another part, a much larger part, wanted to say that he wanted Nico to keep kissing him, to make his skin burn like it did where his lips had touched him, to lead him along into a daring _something_ that he was sure he had a chance at now. But he needed Kimi. “I... I think we should go back out there.”

“I think they’re fine without us,” Nico said, closing the robe for Seb and accidentally brushing his hand over Sebastian’s still half-hard cock, “but if you want.”

“Fine without us?” Sebastian repeated, feeling a bit cold when Nico stopped holding on to him. Nico turned in the door, looking at him with shameless want, like he would love nothing more than to rip the robe open again. The thought of what he might do, what he might want, made Seb’s throat feel tight.

“Really?” Nico snickered. “What do you _think_ they’re doing out there?”

 

\--

 

“You _are_ fine with this, aren’t you?” Jenson said, putting his empty bottle down with a little clink, making it the full stop end of casual conversation. Kimi half-shrugged, glancing towards the bathroom door again. There hadn’t been a sound since Nico and Seb had gone in there. Not that he doubted that Seb was fine, but he had to admit he was more than a little curious as to what they were doing.

“Ah,” Jenson said, looking at the door too, “you’re worried about Seb.”

“Not exactly worried but...” He felt a little strange about having this conversation while Jenson was just in his underwear. At the same time it felt kind of appropriate, considering the rest of the night.

“If I were to guess, Nico’s helped him off with his wet clothes, maybe toweled him off a little, and probably kissed him.”

Kimi thought about it for a second, how he felt about it. What Nico and Seb had been doing on the dancefloor had been insanely hot, but was he fine with them doing something like that behind closed doors? Slowly it dawned on him that what bothered him wasn’t jealousy or feeling betrayed; it was that he couldn’t take part, couldn’t see it. Jenson seemed to be able to read his mind, a grin slowly spreading across his face.

“So, can I kiss you?”

Kimi nearly spat out his mouthful of beer, turning to face him so quickly he could feel his brain fighting to keep up.

“Oh come on!” Jenson said, laughing. “You want them to have a head start? I’ve always wanted to.”

He moved closer and beckoned Kimi to get up. Kimi put his beer down and looked up, finding it a bit unusual to be looking up at Jenson; he and Seb were about the same height, and he’d never given it much thought, but it made for a very tangible difference to what he was used to.

“I won’t bite,” Jenson purred, slipping his arms around Kimi’s neck and pulling him that little bit closer. There was a playful something in his eyes, Kimi thought, he looked like he thought this was all very funny, and... well that wasn’t a bad thing, was it? His hands went to Jenson’s hips, to warm skin and still-wet fabric, and he closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together and urging Jenson to let him deepen the kiss with a prod of his tongue. Jenson made a pleased little noise and let him in, let him have control, but somewhere in the back of his mind Kimi thought it wasn’t likely to always be that easy to get the upper hand on him.

 

“And just what are you two doing?”

The bathroom door had opened and Seb and Nico had come back into the room. Sebastian was dressed in a fluffy white robe and his flushed skin almost glowed against it. Nico looked very pleased and was grinning broadly at Kimi letting go of Jenson as if he’d only just realized he was kissing him.

“What?” Jenson said, grinning back at his boyfriend and releasing Kimi to go give Nico a peck on the lips. “When else am I going to get a chance to make out with the Iceman?”

Nico laughed. “Good point.”

 

“Well Seb and I appear to be dressed for the occasion, the two of you need to catch up,” Jenson said. The words were barely spoken before Nico had turned to Seb.

“Now you can help me get my clothes off... again.”

With shaking hand Sebastian started undoing his shirt-buttons. It wasn’t a question of want, he absolutely wanted to, but he’d never done anything even remotely similar. He got Nico’s shirt off and glanced over at Kimi. The look he got in return was nothing short of burning. Kimi was obviously fine with this, and Sebastian couldn’t deny that he wanted to go further, he wanted to dare. He started working on Nico’s pants. When he brushed his hands over Nico’s cock, definitely hard under the clothes, Nico hummed. Deciding he liked the sound, Sebastian pulled his zipper down slowly and pulled the pants aside, pressing his fingers against the hard length.

“What do you want, Nico?”

Sebastian wasn’t sure where the words had come from, but he asked to be daring, to show he wasn’t taken aback. The way both Jenson and Kimi were looking at them spurred him on, it was like the dancing, but more; there was nobody else here, no reason to be shy or scared, no reason to not be daring.

“Well...” Nico said, looking Seb straight in the eyes, “I never got a kiss.”

Sebastian could feel himself smiling. For some reason a kiss felt perfect, he was a good kisser. Keeping one hand on Nico’s clothed cock he slid his other hand to the back of Nico’s neck, guiding him closer.

 

Kimi could see right through what Nico was doing and thought it was somewhere between sneaky and genius. He was making Seb comfortable, asking and being in control of the situation, but at the same time making Seb feel like _he_ was the one in control, letting him make the first move, taking the first steps further. Sebastian’s hand was rubbing and squeezing Nico like he was exploring, figuring out this new thing in his hand, and that thought made Kimi lick his lips. Seb’s other hand had a firm grip on a handful of Nico’s hair, like he didn’t quite trust him after what had happened at the club.

“Do you like pulling hair, Seb?” Nico gasped, tilting his head back when Seb pulled a little harder. “Or is it just with me, hm?”

“I like having a bit of control over you,” Seb said breathlessly, smiling back at him.

“So what do you want to control me to do?”

Seb looked around the room but his eyes didn’t linger on Jenson and Kimi this time. Jenson had almost wrapped himself around Kimi and wasn’t looking at the other two at all. Seb thought back to the dancefloor. He’d thought he was going to bust out of his pants when Nico had gotten on his knees for him, and then he could keep his grasp on Nico’s hair, which felt like a good idea.

“Pants off, and get on your knees on the bed.”

Nico smiled, shaking his head a little to get Seb to release him temporarily while he pulled his pants down. Once he was done he flicked the waistband of his underwear, looking questioningly at Sebastian. Seb gave him a short nod, licking his lips thoughtlessly. Nico pulled them off with no hesitation at all, like being naked in front of three other men whereof only one was his boyfriend didn’t faze him at all. Seb couldn’t help but look down, feeling a little bit guilty about it somehow; Nico had stayed true to his word in the bathroom and hadn’t looked at him. He quickly undid the robe and let it fall behind him, thinking it would even things out between them. Nico was grinning like the cat that got the cream, and now he looked down unashamedly.

“Nice,” he said in a low voice.

“You too,” Seb said, blushing. Nico was neatly trimmed, about the same size as himself he supposed, but his skin was a little bit lighter. He was about to take his cock in his hand when he remembered what he’d told Nico to do.

“On your knees,” he repeated, as steady as he could, and Nico climbed on the bed and made his way back a little bit, accepting Seb’s hand back in his hair. Now he was just a little bit lower than Seb and Sebastian rather liked the feeling, much like he had when they had been on the dancefloor. His head was a little fuzzy and confused still, but the control was nice.

“Get down,” he said, pulling Nico a little closer and then pushing him down. Nico followed his motion without complaint and with a smirk he started kissing Seb’s neck again, moving down over his chest this time. A flat, warm tongue licking over his nipple made Seb moan, and the sharp nip of teeth that followed made him gasp and pull on Nico’s hair.

“That’s for earlier,” Nico said, going back to kissing and licking his way down Seb’s stomach. Seb’s grip on his hair eased. He could hardly believe it and he felt his cock twitch at the thought of what would be coming next.

 

“They _are_ gorgeous, aren’t they?” Jenson’s voice broke in to his thoughts and he looked over at the other two, standing near the foot of the bed and watching.

It was much like at the club, and as soon as Seb had seen the heated want in Kimi’s eyes he felt safe to look back down at Nico. He was kissing everywhere but Seb’s cock now, teasing him, and had wriggled down so far on the bed he was almost fully on his stomach.

“Why don’t you get behind him?” Jenson suggested to Kimi, who looked from Seb to Nico, flat on his front with his ass plainly visible, nice and round and firm. The thought of himself and Seb being inside him at the same time, Seb filling his mouth and himself buried in Nico’s beautiful ass, connected by something that intimate... he blinked.

“Beautiful, right?” Jenson said with a wink, snaking his hands up Kimi’s sides and taking his t-shirt with him. He got behind Kimi and touched his chest, dipping down to start fiddling with his belt-buckle.

“Actually...” he added, “... why don’t you both do him?”

He said it offhandedly, like there wasn’t anything weird about it. Kimi raised his eyebrows and looked at him. Nico moaned wantonly from the bed, finally taking Seb’s cock in his mouth, making Seb cry out in surprise.

“At the same time,” Jenson clarified.

“Same time?” Kimi said, not liking the way his brain wasn’t helping him get proper words out at a time like this.

“Yeah? He can take it,” Jenson said in the same casual tone as before. He got Kimi’s pants opened and slid one hand inside.

“He would love to take it, actually,” Nico said, going back to sucking Sebastian off with long, slow, even motions, like he was doing his best to _not_ let him come. Seb’s eyes were wide open and he was staring at Nico like he couldn’t believe he was real.

“Go on, I know you want to fuck him,” Jenson said, giving Kimi’s cock a squeeze. “He’s great in bed, and you feel like at least _some_ part of you thinks this is a pretty good idea...”

Kimi looked at Nico, sucking his boyfriend off with apparent delight, and then turned to look at Jenson.

“Let’s just watch them for a bit,” Jenson said, trying to read Kimi’s expression. “I’ll take care of you.”

With a wet pop, Nico released Seb’s cock from his mouth, smirking up at him with reddened lips, a small string of saliva still connecting them.

“Come here,” he said, moving back further to give Seb space. “I want you inside me.”

 

While Seb lay down Nico got the lube from the nightstand, then hesitated for a moment.

“Will you do it?” he asked, leaning in to whisper, as if in confidence, in Seb’s ear. “I really like being fingered. Please?”

Sebastian almost moaned at the plea, and with Nico draped halfway on top of himself he got some lube on his fingers and reached down to comply. Even when he got the very tip of his finger inside, Nico’s head fell forward onto his shoulder.

“Oh yes...”

Nico shifted his hips, feeling Sebastian’s hard, warm cock next to his own, both sandwiched between them and begging for release. Waiting would be good though, he thought as Sebastian’s slick finger pushed deeper inside, making him slippery and ready.

“One more, please? Please?” he panted in Seb’s ear. He moved so he could kiss him lazily, open-mouthed and wet, and when he felt Seb’s second finger probe at him he groaned into Seb’s mouth.

 

Kimi seemingly couldn’t look away from the bed and Jenson understood him perfectly well. He knew Kimi had had perhaps a more... adventurous sex life before he and Seb got together, and those were the waters he would have to navigate here. It wasn’t a question of the act itself: it was a question of Seb going along with it. He had very little doubt that they’d get there though. Nico was nothing if not persuasive, and when it came to sex he was an artist; a perfect blend of attractive, playful innocence and brazen willful sluttiness. Jenson smiled to himself. The view of the two boys, naked and grinding together, Seb’s glistening fingers just then tugging a little at Nico’s hole, spreading him and making him ready for his hard, leaking cock...

“I’ve got an idea,” he said, nudging Kimi forward gently. The Finn followed, moving forward, closer to the unreal scene before them.

 

“You are so beautiful, the two of you,” Jenson said, so close to them that he surprised Seb when he leaned in to kiss Nico, who happily turned to kiss him deeply. Seb kept moving his hand, loving how he was making Nico pant and moan and move against him, but watched them kiss in front of his face for a while. Nico’s words were still flying around in his head. What did he want? He leaned up just a little, giving Jenson a small kiss. Nico smiled into their kiss before his head fell back onto Seb’s shoulder again.

“Don’t mind if I do,” Jenson said with a grin, moving his head so he could kiss Seb better.

It was different, Seb decided. Kimi’s kisses were loving, warm, and even when they fucked they felt meaningful. Nico kissed like he wanted something, like he was quite happy to take it from you, and it was all you could do to try to keep up. Jenson kissed with intent, but the way his tongue darted into Seb’s mouth and then pulled back, urging him to follow, coaxing him into deepening the kiss only to push back again... it made his head spin. Then he felt something that made him yelp into Jenson’s mouth, surprised and excited. Nico let out a long, keening moan against his skin and bit down as if trying to silence himself. One of Kimi’s fingers were sliding in alongside Seb’s two, slowly stretching Nico even further.

“Oh god yes fuck please...” Nico whined. He hadn’t been exaggerating, he loved being fingered and this was better than he could ever have hoped. He vaguely felt Seb’s cock almost jump between them and hoped he hadn’t come already, but as long as they continued he found he didn’t really care.

“You love that, don’t you?” Jenson said teasingly beside them, kissing Nico’s head. “You lucky boy.”

Nico only moaned in response, his thoughts cloudy. Kimi pulled out and returned, two fingers now, slick and slippery and wonderful, trying to keep pace with Seb, whose hand had faltered slightly at the feeling of his boyfriend’s fingers beside his in Nico’s tight hole. Nico’s toes were curling and he was moving his hips as if he was trying to accommodate more of the both of them.

“They’re going to stretch you so good, love,” Jenson said, still in the same low tone, still smiling broadly. “And you’re going to be a good boy and take every last bit of them, aren’t you?”

Nico made a noise of assent and Seb thought even that was surprisingly controlled; he couldn’t have thought clearly if someone had put a gun to his head right now. Excitement and want was like a lump in his throat, a hot weight in his chest, a tightening, coiling something in the pit of his stomach.

Jenson got up and looked appreciatively at Seb and Kimi’s fingers together, both glistening with wetness. He added a little more lube, for safety’s sake.

“He can take one more,” he said, getting back behind Kimi and returning to the task of getting his pants off. “I think the two of you together will still be _slightly_ bigger.”

Seb’s angle was a bit off for adding a third finger, but Kimi could do it. He was almost cupping Seb’s two fingers with his own, he reflected, like he was weirdly holding his hand, a strangely intimate thought in the middle of something so blatantly pornographic.

“Please... I...” Nico moaned, he and Seb not so much kissing anymore as just licking into each other’s mouths.

“Alright sweetheart, up you get then,” Jenson said, stroking Nico’s back and helping him sit up on top of Sebastian. “Safety first, please,” he said, handing Seb a condom that he accepted with shaking fingers.

“No, let them...” Nico said, but at a look from Jenson he stopped speaking.

“Maybe some other time, sweetheart,” Jenson said, kissing Nico deeply while Sebastian fumbled with slick and shaky hands to get the condom on. Someone took the packet out of his hands and he realized Kimi had come even closer, standing right beside them. He wiped his hand haphazardly and got the packet open, quickly rolling the condom onto Seb’s cock. His touch burned and Seb moaned. It had never felt so good. Nico was looking down at him with round, dark eyes, a slight pout of his lips at the offending covering. Still, he moved forward and lined himself up with Seb’s cock, starting to sink down slowly. Seb held his breath.

“Feels good, doesn’t he? It’s like magic, he can take anything you throw at him and still be a nice, snug fit.”

He was close enough that Sebastian could lean over and kiss him again, wanting more. He felt more than saw Kimi move back to the foot of the bed, but he definitely heard him.

“Fuck, Seb...”

 

He wanted to see what Kimi was seeing, wanted to be closer to him, and as if he’d felt the same thing Kimi’s hand on Nico’s hip stilled him slightly so Kimi could wiggle one finger in next to Seb’s cock. He tensed. How would he ever make it to Kimi’s _cock_ going in next to his when a single finger felt this tight, this incredibly good? Nico seemed to agree, moving his hips and grinding down on Seb’s cock, his own hard member bouncing with the motion. Sebastian reached down to take hold of it, his still-slick hand gliding over the smooth, hot skin, making Nico whine loudly again.

“Good boy Sebi,” Jenson said, grinning, his expression turning surprised when Sebastian’s other hand found his hard length and took hold of it, too.

“Cheeky,” he managed, but Seb was very pleased to hear the breathlessness in his voice. It gave him an unexpected feeling of power, one cock in either hand, the pleasure of two men in his control, and he tried jerking them both at the same time. He felt a rush of excitement at the thought of both of them coming on him, decorating his skin with their hot seed, and felt a twinge of embarrassment that he quickly pushed away. No, none of that. If he wanted something, that was all that mattered.

 

“Kimi, please...” Nico said, and Sebastian felt the bed dip. Nico sat up straighter and tilted his head back, clearly wanting Kimi to kiss him. Seb felt Kimi’s finger sliding out from beside his cock, only to be replaced by two digits before he kissed Nico. Sebastian groaned.

“Gorgeous,” Jenson murmured, releasing Seb to look at the other two. Kimi had his eyes closed, seemingly lost in the sensations, trying to keep pace with Nico now as he rode Sebastian’s cock. It was like something out of a fever dream, hot and impossible and forbidden.

“You’ll have to lean forward a bit love,” Jenson said, and Nico moved closer to Seb, covering him with his body again, the air between them quivering with heat. Kimi was about to pull his fingers out.

“No, wait,” Jenson said, getting Seb to let go of his own cock. “Let me.”

He stroked Kimi’s cock a couple of times, looking like he had been eager to get his hands on it, and then rolled a condom onto him.

“What if he can’t...” Kimi said in a low voice, looking down at where Seb’s cock and his own fingers were disappearing into Nico’s ass. Jenson shook his head.

“Don’t worry, he can. Just go really slow, that’s all.”

Kimi pulled out his fingers and spread a bit of the remaining lube on his cock before shuffling into position behind Nico, who stilled completely to let him work. He moved forward just a bit and his hole looked like it was hugging Seb’s cock – there was just no way this would work, Kimi thought. Still, Jenson had said it would, Nico seemed eager enough, and Seb was breathing like he’d been under water for hours. Kimi pressed his cock down against Seb’s, guiding himself forward slowly.

“Just like that,” Jenson said, his tone low and raspy. “Nice and slow.”

 

At first it felt like it wouldn’t work, like Nico couldn’t possibly let him in. Kimi pressed on just a little more, the head of his cock meeting firm flesh and resistance.

“Deep breath, sweetheart,” Jenson coaxed, stroking Nico’s back again, “relax... there you go, relax...” his voice was softer, and looking up Seb saw an enthralled, warm look in his eyes, like he could see nothing but Nico. Nico had his mouth open and his eyes closed, breathing slowly in and out, and when Seb kissed the corner of his mouth he returned the kiss only barely.

“Fuuuck,” Kimi groaned when finally, the head of his cock slipped inside, stretching Nico far enough to take both him and Seb but only just, impossibly tight heat all around them both, sliding against each other. He had to focus to move slowly, his grip on Nico’s hip probably painful at this point but he needed the hold on him. Nico whimpered, cursing fluently under his breath, but he was still, focusing on relaxing and letting Kimi push further inside of him.

“There you go sweetheart,” Jenson whispered, and Seb realized he and Kimi were both all the way inside, squeezed tight together in the slick warmth that was Nico’s body. “All in there, nice and full.”

“Uh-huh,” Nico managed, his mouth still wide open like he couldn’t get enough air.

“Such a good boy,” Jenson said, and Sebastian was surprised to feel him stroking his own head. He felt like he was barely holding on to reality, it was too much, his balls had never felt so tight before and the grip on his cock was nearing painful.

 

After giving Nico a second to get used to the sensation, Kimi moved his hips back, sliding slowly out. Nico made a wailing noise somewhere between pleasure and pain, shifting back as best he could as if trying to keep him inside. Sebastian groaned from under him, between Nico’s warm hole and his boyfriend’s hard cock sliding along his own, he was sure he wouldn’t last another minute of this. Agonizingly slowly, Kimi pushed back inside, moaning out loud. It must be some kind of fever dream, something he would think back on and remember but never tell anyone, he thought hazily.

“So fucking gorgeous,” Jenson said, stroking his way down Nico’s back and standing next to Kimi, glancing down. He took hold of Kimi’s chin and turned his head for him, luring him into a kiss and giving his hip a little prod, getting him to move slowly out and back in again, Nico whimpering beneath them. He managed to prop himself up on his elbows, licking at Seb’s lips to kiss him.

“Please... fuck...” he panted, his mouth open but he was smiling, what little Seb could see of his eyes was all white. Seb slid his hand down between them and took hold of Nico’s cock. It was a deep, flushed dark pink now, so hard it was throbbing, the head glistening with sticky pre-cum. He pulled his hand up and then back down, feeling his fingers get wet with it, spreading it over the head of Nico’s cock.

“Please, no, please, too much, please...” Nico didn’t seem to know if it was a good or bad thing, maybe both, Sebastian thought, but he really wanted to see Nico come, wanted to feel it.

 

“Fuck but you look hot together,” Jenson whispered in Kimi’s ear, looking over his shoulder at the cocks fucking into his boyfriend. “It’s like he was made for fucking,” he mused, his hands on Kimi’s hips, not hard but just softly guiding him to a good pace of in and out. “Taking all that so beautifully.”

One of his hands slipped back towards Kimi’s ass and he tensed for a second, but then Jenson started kissing his neck and shoulder and the sensation of Seb’s cock and Nico’s ass became too much too ignore for any length of time.

“I have to admit though,” Jenson said, his voice still low and husky, “that I’ve always wanted to get my hands on some of this.”

He took a firmer hold on Kimi’s asscheek, and then patted him more softly with a little chuckle.

“Would you like that?” His fingers slid smoothly down towards Kimi’s hole and he tensed one more time, only out of surprise and reflex though, he realized. Jenson kept kissing and nipping at his neck, his words hot and tempting in his ear.

“Bend you over and fuck you properly,” he hissed. “And get those two to suck your cock while I pound you good and hard...”

One of his fingers teasing at Kimi’s opening was enough. Pushing forward perhaps a little too hard for Nico’s liking, Kimi’s orgasm crashed into him. The pace of his hips was gone, his cock pulsed and throbbed with the force of his come, and he only dimly registered the vice-like grip on him easing as he pulled out.

It took Kimi a few seconds to realize there was a noise, a loud, high-pitched, rhythmical cry in the room. Nico had sat up, Seb’s cock still deep inside of him, and was shifting his hips desperately back and forth. Seb’s hand was milking his cock and Seb had an expression of mingled surprised and absolute lust on his face as Nico’s come flecked his chest and stomach.

Nico drooped forward and Sebastian slipped out of his well-used hole, cock still standing proud and hard. Maneuvering himself onto his side, Nico got comfortable next to him with a blissed-out smile on his face, distractedly kissing any part of Seb he could reach. Seb still looked a little shocked.

“Do...” Kimi started, not entirely sure about where his mind was going. “Do you want to... fuck him?”

Jenson’s hard cock was still pressing against his ass, not anywhere near trying to enter him, but definitely hard and ready. And deserving, Kimi thought to himself, looking down at Seb.

“Well I would love to, if he wants that of course.”

“Come here,” Kimi said, and with some moving about he managed to get Seb to move so he could lie down on the bed himself, draping Seb on top of him.

“Kimi,” Seb whimpered. Kimi hugged him, and had to smile at how Nico was clumsily patting Seb’s side.

“You need to come don’t you?” he said, kissing Seb’s face. Seb nodded. “Do you want him to help you?” Seb nodded again. Over Seb’s shoulder Kimi could see Jenson watching them carefully, but at the nod from Seb he grabbed a condom and quickly put it on.

 

Kimi had a sudden idea. He slid his hands down Seb’s back, still holding him close, but when he got down to Seb’s ass he gently pulled his cheeks apart a little, as if displaying him.

“Show Jenson what a good boy you are.”

He hadn’t missed how Sebastian had looked when Jenson had said he and Nico were gorgeous or doing good, and if there was anything he was lacking that Jenson certainly had, it was the ability to talk like that. Seb gasped and tried to get up a little, and for a second Kimi was afraid he’d gone too far. Then he saw the look in Seb’s eyes.

His pupils were blown wide, his eyes glittering, wide open and _hungry_. It almost made him let go of Seb altogether. Beside them, Nico snuggled in closer, kissing Seb’s arm and sneaking his hand down to roll the condom off and close his hand around Seb’s cock. Seb whimpered.

“This won’t take very long,” Jenson said from behind them, and he threw the bottle of lube aside before pressing two fingers against Seb’s opening, making him keen more loudly.

“Such a nice view like this,” he said, pressing inside easily. He was too slick, too much lube, but he knew Seb wouldn’t need much and neither would he, if he was honest. “Letting me see all of you so well.” He slid his fingers out and lubed up, pressing against Sebastian with his cock.

“Good boy,” Kimi said, right next to Sebastian’s ear. “Good good boy.”

Jenson pushed in to the hilt a bit too quickly but Seb didn’t care, couldn’t care. Between Kimi’s words, Nico’s hand around his cock sliding down to softly cup his balls, and Jenson’s cock inside him, Sebastian came so hard he was sure he blacked out for a second. Jenson pitched his hips forward a few more times, cursing as his cock twitched and he came buried deep inside Seb’s ass. Kimi numbly let go of Seb and returned to holding him tight to his chest. Nico pulled his hand out from between them and snickered like he was drunk, starting to lick his fingers clean with absolute relish.

“Bloody hell,” Jenson said, pulling out and almost falling onto the bed. “Bloody fucking hell.” Nico snickered again. Seb raised his head and looked at Kimi, his eyes unfocused and glazed; he looked like he was high. Kimi kissed him.

“Seb,” Nico said, getting up on one elbow to kiss the side of Sebastian’s face, only a short peck but all the more significant for it. “We should dance together again some time.”

Sebastian didn’t say anything, but yes, he thought. Yes, they should.

 

\- The End -

**Author's Note:**

> All in good fun, as per usual! <3  
> Special thanks to a very special person. Couldn't have done it without you. <3
> 
> Thank you all very much for the read! :)


End file.
